Masculin Feminin
by Broceliande
Summary: L'équipe enquête sur une série de meurtres


Masculin Féminin  
par Brocéliande  
  
x x x  
  
Elle sentit les muscles de son partenaire frémir sous ses doigts tandis qu'elle caressait avec langueur son torse nu. Elle se pencha ensuite vers le visage de son amant et l'embrassa. Il lui répondit avec passion et ses bras se refermant autour de sa taille, il l'attira plus près de lui. Elle était désormais allongée sur lui, l'immobilisant de son poids ; et alors qu'il connaissait enfin l'extase dans ses bras, elle se rejeta en arrière et le regarda agoniser tandis que peu à peu sa vie lui échappait.  
  
Emma se réveilla en sursaut le corps trempé de sueurs et encore frémissant de désir. C'était le troisième rêve de ce style qu'elle faisait cette semaine. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Elle resta ensuite quelques instant à contempler son reflet dans le miroir avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Comme pour chacune des nuits où elle avait fait ce même rêve, elle eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver le sommeil, ces images érotiques lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus dans tout ça ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle rêvait de faire l'amour avec un partenaire à chaque fois différent, mais plutôt celui que une fois terminé, son amant mourrait dans ses bras.  
  
Le visage encore marqué par le manque de sommeil, Emma quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre ses amis. Comme toujours Adam travaillait dans le laboratoire, Shalimar et Brennan s'entraînaient au combat dans le dojo et Jesse était absorbé par une recherche sur internet.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? , l'interrogea Emma alors qu'elle se penchait par- dessus son épaule pour regarder l'écran.  
  
- Adam m'a demandé de faire une petite recherche pour lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? , grimaça-t-elle en voyant la photo d'un corps couvert de nombreuses cicatrices boursouflées.  
  
- Il s'agit de différents rapports médicaux légaux sur cinq cadavres retrouvés cette semaine.  
  
- Dis moi c'est plutôt sinistre ton truc.  
  
- C'est un Nouveau Mutant, inspecteur de police qui a contacté Adam afin qu'il l'aide dans son affaire. D'après lui le ou les meurtriers seraient également mutant.  
  
- Ah ! Et de quelle genre d'affaire il s'agit ?  
  
- Cinq personnes ont été retrouvées mortes dans des chambres de motels. Toutes venaient d'avoir des rapports sexuels, mais le légiste n'a pas pu trouver des traces d'ADN. Il y a trois hommes et deux femmes, ce qui laisse penser que les tueurs sont deux : un homme et une femme. La méthode est la même dans chaque cas, le tueur séduit sa victime, l'attire dans un motel et après avoir fait l'amour la tue. Là où la police s'enlise c'est dans la façon dont il tue ses victimes. Aucune blessure, aucune trace de poison, mais plus aucun souffle d'air dans les poumons ! C'est comme si leur vie avait été aspirée !  
  
Emma tressaillit en entendant cette conclusion.  
  
- Pourrais-tu me montrer les photos des visages des trois hommes ? , demanda-t-elle avec un pressentiment désagréable.  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Quand les photos apparurent à l'écran Emma recula d'un pas et blêmit.  
  
- Emma ?! Qu'y a-t-il ? , s'inquiéta Jesse en voyant son étrange réaction.  
  
- Je connais ces hommes ! , annonça-t-elle le visage soudain grave. J'ai rêvé d'eux.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Celui-ci s'était le premier : il y a cinq jours. Lui, mardi et celui-là cette nuit, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les photo une à une.  
  
Jesse étudia rapidement les dossiers et se retourna vers Emma qui semblait tétanisée.  
  
- Les dates que tu viens de me donner correspondent à celles de leur mort, déclara-t-il alors.  
  
x x x  
  
- Emma, calmes toi !  
  
- Adam, tu ne comprend pas que c'est moi qui les ai tués, déclara la jeune femme tout en faisant les cents pas dans le laboratoire.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que tu ais quelque chose à voir avec ces meurtres, la rassura-t-il.  
  
- Mais tu oublies mes rêves. Je les ai vu mourir.  
  
- Emma ce n'était que des rêves !  
  
- Ils sont morts dans mes bras à cause de moi, continua-t-elle sans l'écouter.  
  
- EMMA !  
  
Cette fois Adam avait haussé la voix, espérant ainsi obtenir l'attention de la jeune femme. Visiblement cela porta ces fruits puisque Emma s'interrompit et releva la tête vers lui.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que tu ais tuer ces hommes. Mais, il est toutefois possible que tu ais effectivement assisté à leur mort.  
  
- Que veux tu dire ?  
  
- Si nous nous basons sur l'hypothèse que le meurtrier est un mutant, il est probable que ton pouvoir t'ait permit d'établir un lien avec lui.  
  
- Comment ? Je ne sais même pas qui il est ?  
  
- De la même façon que tu as des visions d'autres mutants. De plus tu l'as peut-être croisé sans le savoir.  
  
- Tu as peut-être raison, concéda Emma. Mais il est tout aussi possible que ce soit mes visions qui les aient tués. J'ai très bien pu leur faire croire qu'ils manquaient d'air et ils ont étouffés.  
  
- Très bien mais que fais tu des deux femmes qu'on a retrouvés mortes dans les mêmes circonstances ? Tu n'as pas rêvé d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Je pense que tu as une sorte de lien télépathique avec le tueur. Et c'est pour cela que tu as rêvé de la mort de ces hommes.  
  
- Mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même je n'ai pas vu les meurtres des deux femmes. Pourquoi ces hommes et pas elles ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner, répondit Adam gravement. Toutefois grâce au lien que tu as avec lui, nous allons pouvoir retrouver le tueur, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Nous allons travailler ensemble sur tes visions. Avec un peu d'effort nous parviendrons sûrement à trouver des indices qui sont passés inaperçu pour la police.  
  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas il serait peut-être bénéfique que je me rende sur les lieux du dernier crime. Là-bas je pourrais certainement avoir d'autres visions.  
  
- Je vais arranger ça avec l'inspecteur Trudeau.  
  
Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant le petit motel quelque peu sordide à la sortie de la ville, Emma eut comme un drôle de pressentiment. Adam s'aperçu de son trouble et avant de descendre lui demanda :  
  
- Emma, tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ?  
  
Il savait que malgré son apparente impassibilité, le fait d'avoir vu ces meurtres en rêve l'avait suffisamment bouleversée.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Très bien alors dans ce cas allons y !  
  
Ils descendirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'homme qui les attendait.  
  
- Adam. Je suis content que tu ais répondu à ma demande, l'accueillit ce dernier avec un vif soulagement.  
  
- C'est tout à fait naturel, répondit le scientifique. James Trudeau voici Emma deLauro.  
  
- Heureux de faire ta connaissance Emma.  
  
- Moi de même, répondit-elle tout en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.  
  
- J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider, ajouta James à leur attention. Car vraiment là je ne sais plus quoi penser de cette affaire.  
  
- Nous sommes là pour ça, annonça Adam.  
  
James fit sauter les scellés qui interdisaient l'entrée au lieu du crime et ouvrit la porte. Il invita alors Emma et Adam à le suivre à l'intérieur.  
  
Dès qu'Emma mit les pieds dans cette chambre elle fut assaillit par les images de son rêves. En jetant un ?il sur le lit elle s'y voyait, faisant l'amour avec cet homme avant de le tuer.  
  
- Emma, tout va bien ? , demanda Adam en la voyant les yeux fixés sur le lit.  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle en secouant la tête pour chasser les dernières brides de son rêve.  
  
- Hé les gars, appela Shalimar. Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose.  
  
Brennan et Jesse s'approchèrent pour écouter ce que Shalimar avait à leur annoncer. Cette dernière prit le temps de terminer sa recherche et fit apparaître une carte sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , demanda Brennan.  
  
- Le Blue Banana. C'est un club dans le centre ville, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pu en fouillant les dossiers de la police découvrir que trois des victimes sont passés par ce club le soir de leur mort. Et si on élargit le périmètre autour on constate que quatre des motels dans lesquels ont a retrouvés les cadavres s'y situent.  
  
- Tu penses que le meurtrier va chercher ses victimes dans ce club, interrogea Jesse.  
  
- J'en suis persuadée. Rien ne vaut une boite de nuit pour faire des rencontres.  
  
- Moi il y a comme même quelque chose qui me chagrine dans cette affaire, intervint Brennan.  
  
- Quoi donc ? , demanda Jesse.  
  
- La méthode est toujours la même, les victimes sont retrouvés mortes dans les mêmes circonstances. On serait donc en droit de croire que nous avons affaire à un seul tueur. Pourtant nous avons les cadavres de deux femmes et trois hommes. Les rapports d'autopsie sont formels, tous ont connu l'extase avant de mourir. Alors moi je me demande : comment une même personne pourrait séduire et contenter à la fois les femmes et les hommes ?  
  
- Tu penses à quoi au juste ? Que le tueur pourrait être une sorte d'hermaphrodite, proposa Shalimar.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout Adam et cet inspecteur pensent qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau mutant. Changer de sexe à volonté pourrait très bien être sa mutation génétique !  
  
- Je vais interroger la base de donnée pour savoir si un tel mutant existe, déclara Jesse.  
  
x x x  
  
Cette nuit là Emma arpenta nerveusement les couloirs du Sanctuaire, repoussant sans cesse le moment où elle devrait aller se coucher. Ses visions ne leur avaient pas permit d'en apprendre davantage sur le meurtrier et s'étaient avérées très pénibles. Aussi, si elle refusait d'aller dormir, s'était surtout par peur de voir resurgir les images de ses meurtres qui ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Ainsi il était désormais cinq heures du matin et elle n'avait toujours pas dormit.  
  
Soudain des images assaillirent son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse en contrôler le flot. Une douleur épouvantable lui vrilla les tympans et elle se laissa tomber au sol en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Sa respiration se fit oppressée, comme si quelqu'un aspirait sa vie. Tandis qu'elle réussissait enfin à reprendre le dessus, le flot d'images sembla se calmer. Elle parvint alors à distinguer le décor d'une chambre quelque peu miteuse, genre motel minable à bas prix, ainsi que le visage d'une femme. Celle-ci était comme paralysée et Emma fut frappé par sa terreur.  
  
- Adam, appela-t-elle apeurée.  
  
Adam se redressa d'un bond en entendant ainsi crier son nom. Il se précipita hors de sa chambre et découvrit Emma assise par terre ses genoux ramener sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière.  
  
- Emma ? , appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
  
- Adam, répondit-elle en sanglotant.  
  
- Emma, qu'y a-t-il ? , demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
- Il. il la tué, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. Je l'ai vu. Il la tué.  
  
- Chut, calme-toi. Je suis là maintenant, déclara-t-il tout en la berçant pour la réconforter.  
  
- C'était horrible. Je ne l'ai pas seulement vu, mais j'ai aussi ressentit sa peur. J'étais connecté à elle quand il a aspiré sa vie. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.  
  
- C'est terminé. Tu ne crains rien désormais, déclara-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
  
Emma se laissa aller dans son étreinte protectrice et posa sa tête contre son torse. Peu à peu son angoisse s'apaisa et elle réussit à stopper ses sanglots.  
  
C'est dans cette position que les trouvèrent Shalimar, Brennan et Jesse qui eux aussi avaient accouru en entendant le cri d'Emma.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? , demanda Jesse.  
  
- Le tueur a encore frappé, expliqua Adam. Et cette fois Emma était connectée à sa victime.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu ! Emma est-ce que ça va ? , s'inquiéta Shalimar.  
  
- Ça va, c'est fini, répondit Emma tout en se relevant.  
  
- Emma, je suis désolé de devoir te demander ça, mais il faut que tu me dises exactement ce que tu as vu, annonça Adam tout en gardant une main posée sur le bras de la jeune femme.  
  
Emma acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et après avoir prit une longue inspiration elle raconta ce qu'elle avait vu et surtout ressentit.  
  
- Aurais-tu vu ou ressenti quelque chose en particulier qui nous permettrait d'identifier le tueur ? , interrogea Adam.  
  
- Je n'ai pas vu son visage ni même une quelconque partie de son corps, répondit Emma. Tout ce que j'ai vu cette fois : c'est cette femme.son agonie tandis qu'il aspirait sa vie à petit feu.  
  
Elle s'interrompit encore sous le choc des images qu'elle avait vu. Le visage de cette femme s'interposant sans cesse dans son esprit, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de l'en sortir.  
  
- Caleb ! , s'écria-t-elle brusquement après un instant de silence.  
  
- Quoi !? , s'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.  
  
- Ce type est mort Emma, alors que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ? , s'étonna Brennan.  
  
- Je sais qu'il est mort, répondit Emma. Mais ce que j'ai ressentit tout à l'heure c'est exactement la même chose que lorsque Caleb s'est attaqué à moi. Le tueur est comme lui : Il aspire la vie de ses victimes pour survivre !  
  
- Très bien, annonça Adam en prenant comme toujours les choses en main. Grâce à cela nous sommes sûr qu'il s'agit d'un Nouveau Mutant et nous savons désormais où chercher. Jesse je veux que tu recherches dans notre base de donnée tous les mutants qui présentent un pouvoir de régénérescence, et surtout n'oublies pas de regarder dans les fichiers des mutants décédés.  
  
- J'y vais de ce pas, répondit ce dernier tout en s'installant devant la console de l'ordinateur.  
  
- Brennan et Shalimar je veux que vous fassiez le tour de tous les motels.  
  
- Il est déjà partit, l'interrompit Emma. Elle a quitté le motel sitôt après.  
  
- Elle ? , s'étonna Shalimar.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Tu as d'abord dis "il" ensuite tu as parlé d' "elle". Il s'agirait d'une femme ?  
  
- Oui. NON ! C'est un homme qui a tué ce soir, mais c'est une femme qui a quitté la chambre de motel. Il peut être aussi bien un homme qu'une femme, reprit Emma, elle-même surprise par ce qu'elle disait.  
  
- Une double mutation génétique ! , s'étonna Adam.  
  
- Nous avons déjà cherché de ce côté et nous n'avons rien trouvé, précisa Brennan.  
  
- C'est peut-être un effet secondaire à sa mutation et dans ce cas elle n'aurait pas été répertoriée dans la base de donnée ! , expliqua Adam.  
  
- Alors comment le ou la trouver ? , demanda Shalimar.  
  
- Je ne vois qu'un moyen, répondit Adam. Brennan et Shalimar vous vous rendrez ce soir dans ce club afin de l'y chercher.  
  
- Je veux venir aussi, intervint Emma.  
  
- Non, Emma. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. De plus je vais avoir besoin de deux d'entre vous au Sanctuaire : Jesse pour terminer les recherches et toi pour assurer la protection de Brennan et Shalimar.  
  
- Mais, je suis sûre que je peux le trouver. Comme tu as dis j'ai ce lien télépathique avec lui et je suis certaine que je pourrais ressentir sa présence et ainsi l'identifier, protesta Emma.  
  
- Emma, je ne crois pas que.  
  
- Adam, s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de le faire, le pria-t-elle.  
  
- Très bien, concéda Adam. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien tenter toute seule.  
  
- Promis.  
  
- Dans ce cas, Shalimar c'est toi qui te chargeras de leur protection depuis le Sanctuaire.  
  
- Pas de problème, répondit cette dernière qui avait compris à quel point cela était important pour Emma de trouver le tueur.  
  
x x x  
  
Adam avait réussit à obliger Emma à aller se coucher. Il avait dû recourir au chantage en lui promettant de ne pas la laisser se rendre au club ce soir si elle ne se reposait pas. Emma avait donc finit par accepter et au bout de trois quarts d'heure d'angoisse au sujet d'éventuels cauchemars, elle s'était finalement endormit.  
  
En milieu de matinée, L'inspecteur Trudeau contacta Adam pour lui signaler qu'ils avaient retrouvé un nouveau cadavre de femme. Après une rapide vérification, Shalimar confirma que le motel où avait été découvert la dernière victime se situait dans le périmètre du Blue Banana. Elle établit par la suite une liste de tous les motels présents dans les environs proche du club. Puis en éliminant les six des précédent meurtres elle pu ramener son inventaire à une dizaine de possibilités.  
  
Jesse de son coté fulminait. Ses recherches dans toutes les bases de données en leur possession ne donnaient toujours rien. Pourtant il ne désespéra pas. Se concentrant sur les mutants présentant un pouvoir de régénérescence il finit par trouver trois candidats potentiels : deux hommes et une femme, mais rien dans leurs fiches ne pouvait permettre de les retrouver. Aucune adresse connue ! Étaient-ils seulement encore en vie ? Quant à cette faculté de pouvoir changer de sexe à volonté : Impossible à déterminer !  
  
Quand vint l'heure pour Emma et Brennan de se rendre au club, Adam leur préconisa la plus grande prudence. Jesse n'ayant pas pu identifier avec certitude leur meurtrier, tout dépendait désormais d'Emma et de son lien avec lui ou elle. Il leur donna cependant les photos des trois individus qu'il avait pu trouver ; mais restait à savoir si il ou elle serait sous sa forme Masculine ou Féminine et si dans ce cas ressemblerait-il à l'un des portraits ?  
  
Selon les recommandations d'Adam, Brennan se tenait tout proche d'Emma, ne la quittant pas un seul instant. Cette dernière observait les gens qui l'entouraient avec la plus grande attention, mais aucun des visages qu'elle pouvait voir ne lui était familier.  
  
Cependant, tandis qu'ils se frayaient un passage dans la foule compacte qui entourait la piste de danse, Emma s'immobilisa brusquement. Son regard se perdit dans le vide et des images affluèrent à son esprit. Peu à peu le flot se calma et le lien s'établit alors plus clairement.  
  
Emma était désormais avec lui dans une voiture, regardant les rues défiler rapidement. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant ce qui semblait être un petit motel. Tandis que l'homme allait se présenter à l'accueil pour louer une chambre elle resta dehors. Elle voulu alors regarder autour d'elle afin de repérer une enseigne mais en vain son corps ne lui répondait plus. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une clé elle l'observa plus particulièrement. Il était vraiment très séduisant et tout à coup elle ressentit une très forte attirance. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Après avoir répondu à son baiser, il s'écarta doucement et, lui prenant la main, la conduisit vers la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et la précéda à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour fermer la porte derrière elle, Emma aperçu rapidement une enseigne rouge clignotante.  
  
- Emma ? , interrogea Brennan alerté par le brusque changement d'attitude de la jeune femme.  
  
Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, car cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'elle était immobile. Sa respiration s'était peu à peu accélérée et la température de son corps légèrement élevée.  
  
- Emma ? , répéta-t-il.  
  
Finalement la jeune femme émergea de la transe dans laquelle elle était plongée. Les yeux fermés, elle inspira profondément tandis qu'il lui semblait réintégrer son propre corps.  
  
- Emma, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
- Oui, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
  
- Je crois.  
  
Elle porta sa main droite à ses lèvres.  
  
- Shal ?  
  
- Je t'écoute Emma, répondit cette dernière par le biais de son transmetteur.  
  
- J'aurais besoin que tu recherches dans la liste des motels si il y en aurait un dont le nom comporterait les lettres : 'ght', et plus loin 'exp'.  
  
- Laisses moi un instant.  
  
Shalimar fit apparaître la liste sur son écran qu'elle parcourut rapidement.  
  
- Je l'ai, s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. Le 'Midnight express' : 213 Anselme Street. C'est à tout juste dix minutes du club, précisa-t-elle.  
  
- Nous nous y rendons immédiatement, déclara Emma tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie aussitôt suivit de Brennan.  
  
- Jesse est déjà en route avec l'Helix, ajouta Shal.  
  
- Dis lui qu'ils sont dans la chambre 4B, signala Emma avant de mettre fin à la transmission.  
  
Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à Jesse pour arriver au motel en question. Il repéra bien vite la chambre numérotée 4B, et utilisa ses pouvoir pour passer à travers la porte.  
  
Depuis qu'il avait intégré Mutant X, Jesse avait été témoin de choses incroyables ; mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il vit à cet instant !  
  
Un homme était couché dans le lit qui composait avec une petite table de nuit, l'unique mobilier de la chambre. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et Jesse fut frappé par son expression de terreur pure. En parcourant la pièce du regard, il vit une femme dans un coin. Elle était en train de se rhabiller d'un pantalon et d'une chemise qui étaient tous deux manifestement trop grands pour elle. Ne la quittant pas du regard, Jesse se tient prêt à se battre. Mais au lieu de l'attaquer la femme l'observa en souriant.  
  
Soudain les traits de son visage se durcirent. Ses yeux passèrent du bleu au vert et ses cheveux prirent une teinte de plus en plus foncée, devenant presque noirs. Son corps aussi se modifia : ses épaules prirent une forme plus carré, les muscles de ses bras et ses jambes se développèrent. Ses vêtements qui étaient un instant plus tôt trop larges, semblaient désormais taillés sur mesure.  
  
Jesse eut un mouvement de recul en voyant cet homme qui avait ainsi remplacé la jeune femme. Celui-ci n'attendit pas que son spectateur se soit remis de sa surprise et s'élança sur lui. En effet, toujours sous le choc de cette scène plus qu'étrange, Jesse ne réagit pas immédiatement et s'écroula à terre lorsque son adversaire le percuta avant de s'enfuir aussitôt.  
  
À peine Brennan s'était-il garé, qu'Emma descendit de la voiture. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'enseigne lumineuse qu'elle avait aperçu dans sa vision et se dirigea très vite vers le petit établissement. Une porte de chambre était toute grande ouverte et elle s'y précipita aussitôt rattrapé par Brennan qui l'empêcha d'entrer immédiatement.  
  
- J'y vais le premier, déclara-t-il fermement.  
  
La première chose qu'il vit en entrant ce fut cet homme étendu sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vide dans une expression d'innommable effroi. Puis alors qu'il se relevait, il aperçu Jesse.  
  
- Jesse ? , interrogea-t-il.  
  
- Ça va, je n'ai rien, répondit ce dernier afin de rassurer ses amis et surtout Emma qui venait d'entrer à son tour et dont la pâleur du visage trahissait l'inquiétude.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Il s'est enfuit.  
  
- "IL" ? , s'étonna Emma puisque le lien qu'elle avait établit lui avait permis d'identifier une femme.  
  
- Je l'ai vu faire. C'était incroyable, s'exclama Jesse. Elle était là devant moi et en l'espace d'une minute elle s'est changée en homme.  
  
- Tu pourrais l'identifier ? , questionna Brennan.  
  
- Elle sans aucun doute, mais lui je ne sais pas trop. Tout s'est déroulé si vite, je n'ai pas eut le temps de bien le voir, s'excusa Jesse.  
  
- Dommage, soupira Brennan. Mais en attendant nous devrions rentrer au Sanctuaire pour voir avec Adam ce qu'il convient de faire.  
  
- Ne faudrait-il pas appeler la police auparavant, demanda Emma alors que ses yeux se fixaient malgré elle sur le cadavre de l'homme.  
  
- Laissons Adam contacter l'inspecteur Trudeau. Il n'est pas prudent de s'attarder plus longtemps ici.  
  
Tous trois regagnèrent le parking et tandis que Jesse et Emma partaient à bord de l'Helix, Brennan retournait vers la voiture.  
  
x x x  
  
De retour au Sanctuaire, Jesse travailla avec Shalimar afin de créer un portrait robot de la femme qu'il avait vu au motel. Pendant ce temps Adam, après avoir contacté l'inspecteur Trudeau pour lui dire où trouver la nouvelle victime de son tueur en série, alla trouver Emma qui s'était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis son retour.  
  
- Entrez ! , répondit Emma alors qu'on frappait à sa porte.  
  
- Je ne te déranges pas, demanda Adam.  
  
- Non, pas du tout.  
  
- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu te sens ?  
  
- Ça va, répondit Emma d'une voix très peu convaincante.  
  
- Inutile de me mentir.  
  
- Je n'arrêtes pas de revoir son visage, ses yeux emplis de terreur, avoua Emma tout en éclatant en sanglots.  
  
Aussitôt Adam la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.  
  
- Si seulement j'avais pu établir le lien plus tôt, il serait encore vivant.  
  
- Emma, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé.  
  
- J'aurais du le sauver, empêcher qu'il se fasse tuer.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas sauver le monde à toi seul Emma. Mais je te promets que nous allons l'arrêter. Ce soir Shalimar et Brennan retournerons au club, Jesse utilisera le Double Helix pour surveiller la zone et ensemble nous travaillerons pour développer ta concentration afin que tu puisses établir par toi-même le lien avec celui que nous cherchons.  
  
Emma acquiesça d'un simple hochement de la tête. Adam resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme qui se laissa bercer, reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment en silence jusqu'à ce que les pleurs d'Emma soient enfin apaisés. Puis Adam déposa un timide baiser sur son front et après avoir obtenu un pale sourire de la jeune femme, quitta la chambre pour la laisser se reposer.  
  
Le soir venu tout fut mis en place comme l'avait décidé Adam. D'autre part le portrait robot que Jesse avait fait de la femme qu'il avait vu au motel était chargé dans l'ordinateur dans le but de pouvoir l'identifier. Pour l'instant aucune réponse n'avait été trouvée, mais l'ordinateur continuait de sonder toutes les bases de données disponibles.  
  
Tandis que Jesse survolait la zone, Shalimar et Brennan étaient arrivés au Club et attendait les instructions d'Emma. Cette dernière sous les conseils d'Adam parvenait peu à peu à se détendre afin d'atteindre un état de concentration suffisamment important pour établir un lien avec le mutant qu'ils recherchaient.  
  
Emma ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Un frison parcourut son corps et ce qui était tout d'abord un sentiment assez vague, s'intensifia pour donner un arc-en-ciel de couleurs tantôt vives tantôt sombres. Des contours se dessinèrent peu à peu dans cette profusion de couleur qui avait envahie son esprit et Emma pu reconnaître le club Blue Banana.  
  
- Emma, dis moi ce que tu vois, demanda Adam comprenant qu'elle avait établit une connexion.  
  
- Je suis dans le club. Il est à la recherche de sa future victime, déclara- t-elle.  
  
- Est-ce que tu peux me dire l'endroit exact où il se trouve ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, tout est si confus. Il y a beaucoup de monde autour.  
  
- Vois-tu le bar ? Y a-t-il des tables, un objet insolite près de lui ?  
  
- Non, je ne vois rien de tout cela.  
  
- Emma il faut que tu te concentres afin d'identifier quelque chose qui pourrait permettre à Shalimar et Brennan de le trouver.  
  
- Je ne vois rien. Je suis désolée, s'excusa Emma tandis que sa vision était interrompue.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à te blâmer, la réconforta-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ce que je te demande n'est pas facile et je sais que tu fais tout ton possible.  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas assez ! , soupira-t-elle.  
  
- Respires calmement, et concentres toute ton énergie pour renforcer le lien, lui recommanda-t-il.  
  
Emma fit ce que Adam lui conseillait et la connexion s'établit de nouveau.  
  
- Ça y est, je le vois, s'écria Emma. Il est sur la piste danse.  
  
- Parfait. Continues comme ça, l'encouragea-t-il.  
  
- Je crois qu'il a repéré quelqu'un.  
  
- Est-ce que tu vois cette personne ? Peux-tu me la décrire ?  
  
- Elle est dos à moi, et je ne vois pas son visage, déclara Emma. Les lumières du stroboscope m'empêchent de la voir correctement.  
  
- Que fait-il ?  
  
- Il s'approche d'elle. C'est une femme. Il tend la main vers elle. Elle ne l'a pas encore vu.  
  
Emma commença à s'agiter, sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'elle luttait afin de maintenir la connexion.  
  
- Emma, tu ne risques rien. Respire profondément, l'exhorta-t-il au calme.  
  
- Il lui prend la main et l'oblige à le regarder. Oh mon Dieu, non !  
  
Emma se tourna brusquement vers Adam, complètement affolée, brisant ainsi la connexion.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'as-tu vu ? , l'interrogea-t-il inquiet.  
  
- Il a Shalimar !  
  
x x x  
  
Au contact de ces doigts sur sa main, Shalimar sursauta tant elle était nerveuse. L'inaction l'avait mise à cran. S'attendant à éconduire un autre dragueur trop entreprenant, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui désormais effleurait le dos de sa main. Elle voulut se soustraire à cette caresse, mais elle n'en eut pas la volonté.  
  
- Suis moi, déclara-t-il tout en leur frayant un chemin à travers la foule.  
  
Shalimar se laissa guider jusqu'à la sortie ; sa main toujours prisonnière de la sienne. Même si son esprit lui commandait de ne pas le suivre, de se battre, son corps continuait d'avancer, tel un automate, derrière cet inconnu.  
  
- Brennan ? , appela Adam via son transmetteur. Où es-tu ?  
  
- Je suis à étage, juste au-dessus du bar, répondit ce dernier.  
  
- Tu sais où est Shalimar ?  
  
- Elle est allée sur la piste de danse pour tenter de le repérer.  
  
- Est-ce que tu la vois d'où tu es ? , l'interrogea-t-il tout en essayant de garder son calme.  
  
Brennan parcourut des yeux la piste qui se trouvait en dessous de lui, cherchant à travers toute la salle la présence de la jeune femme. Ne la voyant nulle part il fut prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
- Adam, je ne la trouve pas, déclara-t-il mal à l'aise.  
  
- Adam ! Que se passe-t-il ? , demanda-t-il soudain très inquiet de son silence.  
  
- L'homme que nous cherchons a Shalimar.  
  
- Quoi !?  
  
- D'après Emma il vient juste de l'emmener.  
  
Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Brennan s'était précipité au dehors, scrutant le parking avec acharnement.  
  
- Ils ne sont pas dehors ! , s'exclama-t-il difficilement car essoufflé par sa course.  
  
- Emma il va falloir que tu te concentres à nouveau, lui demanda Adam.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire.  
  
- Emma, Shalimar comptes sur toi. Il faut que tu te connectes avec cet homme.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Emma ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer, mais sa respiration restait saccadé et son pouls s'était accéléré.  
  
- Je n'y arrive pas ! , s'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un instant.  
  
- Emma, il faut que tu te calmes. Tu es inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver à Shalimar, mais si tu ne fais pas abstraction de ta peur tu ne pourras pas établir la connexion.  
  
Emma acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis ferma de nouveau les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle inspira puis expira ainsi plusieurs fois avant de retrouver sa concentration. Peu à peu le visage de Shalimar lui apparut dans un tourbillon de couleur et d'objet qui prit enfin sa place lorsque sa vision se clarifia.  
  
- Adam, ça y est je l'ai retrouvé.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?  
  
- Elle est dans une voiture avec lui. Adam elle ne se débat pas ! , s'étonna Emma. Elle est là assise sans rien faire.  
  
- Il l'a peut-être droguée. Continue de te concentrer sur ce que tu vois.  
  
- La voiture s'est arrêtée et ils descendent. Il lui prend la main et l'a conduit jusqu'à une porte.  
  
- Tu vois une inscription, un numéro ?  
  
- Chambre 303. Mais je ne sais pas quel motel.  
  
- OK alors je vais essayer autrement. Maintenant qu'ils se sont arrêtés, je vais pouvoir la localiser plus facilement via son transmetteur.  
  
Il pianota sur son clavier et une carte apparut sur l'écran puis un rayon rouge s'y promena quelques instant avant de se stabiliser en un point. Adam agrandit la zone en question et nota le lieu.  
  
- Ça y est, je l'ai ! , s'écria t il. Brennan, Jesse ils sont au Faërie Motel dans la 6ème.  
  
- Compris, répondit Jesse depuis l'Helix.  
  
- J'y serait dans moins de deux minutes, annonça Brennan tout en tournant brutalement dans une rue, faisant ainsi crisser les pneu de sa voiture.  
  
- Adam dit leur de se dépêcher, ajouta Emma tout en suivant, grâce à ses visions, ce qui se déroulait en ce moment même dans la chambre du motel.  
  
Shalimar savait que cet homme était dangereux et qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte de là, mais elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Il dégageait de lui une telle force animale qui réveillait en elle un désir incontrôlé. Le contact de ses doigts sur le dos de sa main était enivrant, envoûtant même. Quand il l'embrassa, elle ne chercha pas à se débattre, au contraire elle lui répondit avec passion. Elle sentait une vague de chaleur monter en elle, ses hormones étaient en ébullition.  
  
Il la conduisit auprès du lit et ils s'y allongèrent. Tout en s'embrassant leurs mains s'activaient afin de les débarrasser de leur vêtements respectifs.  
  
Soudain il y eut un énorme fracas et la porte de la chambre vola en éclats.  
  
x x x  
  
Brennan fou de rage se précipita sur l'homme et l'attrapant par le col le jeta à terre. Ce dernier eut tôt fait de se relever et voulu frapper Brennan qui esquiva le coup. Une bagarre s'en suivit entre les deux hommes. Chacun frappant l'autre avec fureur tout en tentant de parer les attaques.  
  
Brennan produisit alors un arc électrique entre ses doigts qu'il lança sur l'homme. Sous le choc, ce dernier fut propulsé contre le mur près de la porte et s'écroula, inconscient.  
  
Brennan se tourna alors vers Shalimar toujours sur le lit. Elle y était restée assise sans bouger. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit à coté d'elle. Le regard de la jeune femme était perdu dans le vide et elle semblait ne pas avoir remarquée sa présence.  
  
- Shalimar est-ce que ça va ? , demanda t il inquiet.  
  
En l'entendant lui parler, Shalimar se tourna vers Brennan et l'observa attentivement. Ses hormones étaient toujours déchaînées, son désir toujours présent. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa puis elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.  
  
Brennan d'abord surprit ne tarda pas à lui répondre, posant ses mains sur sa taille et l'attirant vers lui.  
  
Puis un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce. Brennan, à regret, s'écarta légèrement de Shalimar qui resta accrochée à lui, et se tourna vers l'entrée. Sur le seuil se tenait l'inspecteur Trudeau, son arme encore à la main. Brennan vit alors le corps du tueur allongé sur le sol à quelque pas de lui, une petite flaque de sang se formait peu à peu autour de lui. Son visage se déforma et il regarda avec stupeur ses traits changer. Il devint tour à tour plusieurs personnes avant de reprendre sa forme initiale.  
  
Jesse arriva à ce moment là et eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant le visage de l'homme se changer. Il pu d'ailleurs reconnaître la femme qu'il avait vu précédemment. Quand l'homme retrouva son visage, Jesse détourna le regard de son cadavre pour s'intéresser à ses amis. Il vit alors Shalimar à moitié allongée sur le lit tenant Brennan, assit à coté d'elle, par le cou. Il eut un petit sourire en les voyant ainsi.  
  
En le voyant ainsi ricaner bêtement Brennan prit conscience de la situation dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Shalimar et se leva.  
  
- Merci, dit il à l'attention de l'inspecteur, tout en désignant le cadavre d'un signe de tête. Mais comment avez-vous su ? , ajouta t il pour donner le change.  
  
- Adam m'a contacté par téléphone pour me dire où vous trouver.  
  
- On dirait que votre enquête vient de se terminer, ajouta t -il.  
  
- Il faut maintenant que j'appelle mon commissariat, des équipes vont venir pour relever les empreintes, et j'aurai besoin de vos dépositions pour le dossier.  
  
- Il serait peut-être préférable d'éviter de citer nos noms.  
  
- Je n'ai pas le choix. Il me faut la déposition de votre amie. En tant que victime elle est le témoin principal.  
  
Emma vit enfin sa connexion qu'elle avait avec le tueur se couper. Elle était soulagée que tout soit enfin terminé, car être avec lui à chaque instant avait été une expérience assez éprouvante. Après avoir expliqué ce qui venait de se passer à Adam elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Des larmes de soulagement mais aussi de fatigue.  
  
En la voyant en pleurs, Adam comprit aussitôt qu'Emma était épuisée tant bien physiquement de par ses nuits blanches, mais aussi moralement. Il était vrai qu'elle avait été le témoin de scènes particulièrement horribles ces derniers jours, et l'obliger à se connecter au tueur avait été très dur pour elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Aussitôt Emma fondit en larmes. Il la prit alors dans ses bras.  
  
- Je suis désolé que tu ais dû vivre tout cela, dit il doucement alors qu'elle se laissait aller tout contre son épaule.  
  
- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à refaire ça, continua t elle à sangloter.  
  
- Chut, c'est terminé maintenant.  
  
Adam caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme tandis que son autre main se resserrait sur sa taille. Les pleurs d'Emma semblèrent s'apaiser, et elle se blottit contre lui.  
  
- Tu devrais aller te reposer. ? Ça te fera le plus grand bien, dit il en déposant un baiser sur son front.  
  
- J'ai peur que mes cauchemars reviennent, répondit elle pas très rassurer de devoir aller se coucher.  
  
- Je vais rester un peu avec toi le temps que tu t'endormes, proposa t il tout en la conduisant vers sa chambre.  
  
Quand elle fut couchée, Adam prit un siège et s'assit à coté d'elle. Emma le remercia d'un sourire, puis elle lui prit la main et consentit enfin à fermer les yeux. La présence d'Adam lui était bénéfique, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui à ses cotés. Son corps et son esprit si durement mener ces derniers jours, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.  
  
Adam resta encore quelques instant après qu'elle fut complètement endormit, l'observant avec tendresse. Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et sortit.  
  
Shalimar terminait de répondre aux questions des policiers. Brennan était à ses cotés, refusant de la laisser seule après ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Il avait eut si peur de la perdre. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin libérés de cette obligation, ils purent aller rejoindre Jesse qui les attendait près du Double Helix.  
  
- Très bien, notre travail ici est terminé, annonça Jesse. Nous devons rentrer au Sanctuaire rapidement, Adam nous attend. Il veut faire passer un scanner à Shal pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien.  
  
x x x  
Épilogue  
  
Au petit matin Adam parcourrait le dernier rapport d'autopsie que lui avait fait parvenir l'inspecteur Trudeau : celui de Mikael Dorn. Le rapport était accompagné d'échantillon de tissus et de sang qu'Adam analysa rapidement. Il voulait absolument savoir comment un mutant moléculaire comme l'était Mikael Dorn, pouvait présenter cette faculté de changer de sexe à volonté. Il était en train d'étudier les résultats d'un des tests qu'il avait pratiqué lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le laboratoire.  
  
- Adam, je ne te dérange pas ? , demanda Shalimar qui hésitait à entrer en le voyant plongé dans ses recherches.  
  
- Non je t'en prie, l'invita t il à le rejoindre. Tu sais très bien que tu ne me déranges jamais.  
  
- J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose.  
  
- Bien sûr, je t'écoute, dit Adam tout en se tournant vers la jeune femme et en abandonnant momentanément ses analyses.  
  
- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, annonça t elle. J'aimerai comprendre ce qui m'ait arrivé.  
  
- Comment cela ? , s'étonna t il.  
  
- Je savais que ce type était dangereux, mais j'ai été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand il m'a demandé de le suivre je l'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas, mais je l'ai fait ! J'étais comme attirée par lui bien malgré moi.  
  
- D'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir sur Mikael Dorn, il semblerait qu'il avait des pouvoirs que je ne soupçonnais pas.  
  
- De quel genre ?  
  
- Dorn était un moléculaire du même style que Caleb Mathius. Il avait donc besoin pour survivre d'absorber l'énergie d'autres personnes, mais contrairement à Caleb pas uniquement des mutants. Cela dit il présentait cette drôle de mutation qui lui permettait de changer de sexe. D'après les analyses que j'ai fait il apparaît qu'il possédait également une mutation organique, amphibien pour être précis. Mais j'ignore d'où il tenait ça. Celle-ci semble être un effet secondaire et non une mutation programmée. Dans son sang j'ai trouvé aussi une grande quantité de phéromones. C'est en quelque sorte l'aphrodisiaque des animaux.  
  
- Tu crois que c'est à cause de ces phéromones que je n'ai pas pu agir ?  
  
- Exactement. C'est une arme de séduction imparable.  
  
Sur ce Jesse, Emma et Brennan arrivèrent.  
  
- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, déclara Jesse tout en se dirigeant vers un ordinateur pour afficher ce qu'il avait découvert. Voici Sandy Debney, la femme dont j'ai pu faire le portrait robot. L'ordinateur a réussit à l'identifier dans notre base de donnée. C'est une mutante de type Amphibien. Elle est morte il y a quinze jours.  
  
- Cela expliquerait la mutation ! , s'exclama Adam.  
  
- Comment ça ? , demanda Brennan  
  
- Certaines grenouilles ont la faculté de changer de sexe si cela s'avère nécessaire ; par exemple pour se reproduire lorsqu'une communauté est composée uniquement d'individus du même sexe.  
  
- Et c'est ce qui s'est passé pour Dorn ? Mais je croyais que c'était un moléculaire ?  
  
- Voilà où Sandy Debney intervient, répondit Adam. Dorn a très certainement absorbé son énergie alors que sa mutation n'était pas stable. Je pense que c'est de cette manière qu'il a acquis cette étrange faculté.  
  
- En tout cas, moi je ne suis pas mécontente que tout cela soit terminé, annonça Emma dont les traits étaient toujours fatigués.  
  
- Je suis bien de ton avis, acquiesça Shalimar.  
  
- Vous avez fait du boulot, je suis fier de vous ; et de toi plus particulièrement Emma. Tu as su atteindre un niveau de concentration élevé, déclara Adam tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune télépathe. Félicitation, ajouta t il en souriant.  
  
- Merci, répondit Emma tout en rougissant bien malgré elle.  
  
- Bon que diriez vous d'un bon petit déjeuner, proposa Jesse pour changer les idées.  
  
- Tu n'as pas déjà mangé ? , s'étonna Brennan.  
  
- Si mais rien ne m'empêche de recommencer avec vous tous, s'exclama Jesse avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Quel goinfre ! , se moqua Brennan.  
  
Puis tous se mirent à rire joyeusement et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine. Jesse ouvrit la marche suivit d'Adam et d'Emma. Brennan se tourna vers Shalimar et lui offrit galamment son bras pour l'escorter. Shalimar le prit avec un sourire et ensemble ils rejoignirent les autres.  
  
FIN 


End file.
